Belenus Adroushan
Belenus Adroushan (ベレニャス·エードロシャン Berenus Andoroshun), alternatively known as Zeke Reyes (ジークレイエス Jiku Reiesu), is the adoptive brother of Damon D. Draco and Drake Ivandish. Apparently, he came from a place known as Moon Farm, although he has never detailed anything about it. Zeke grew in Gecko's Island along his two buddies, training and hanging out with them so much that they'd eventually become Mercenaries in title after passing the Hireling Test together. After leaving his brothers Zeke travelled to the Crescent Archipelago and began to live in The Hyunga Republic as one of the Wardens. Appearance Zeke is tall man with long red hair, black eyes, with two scars at his face, and a tan skin. He wears an white shirt, black shorts with a red band in the waist, two large black gloves, and a large red tie which is 150 cm longer. He also has an very muscular body. On casual occasiations, Zeke is seen wearing an black suit with an red bowtie. When he was at the Fightning Tournament, he was only using black shorts. At some parts of his body he has some weighted clothes behind his own, one at each arm being covered by his pair of gloves, one at each leg having a black color to match with his shorts, and one at his torso being covered by his white shirt, he also has a invisible collar at his neck. Personality As a kid Zeke was very eletric and also very fraternal as he was at Damon and Drake's side helping them no matter what acting as a true brother. He acts like that due to the fact that before encountering Damon and Drake, he worked as a farmer being the son of the owner, having two more brothers who didn't like him and only mocked him. He suffered a lot due to them, this made him demonstrates a lot of fraternal love towards Damon and Drake saying they need the love he didn't has. He's now courageous and determined, Zeke dislikes demons and lies. His 'style' prevents him from backing down from a challenge or resorting to dirty tactics to win. He is kind to those he cares about, particularly his family, and will never ever break a promise, as once again 'not his style'. He cares deeply for his comrades, not putting them below or above any other, seeing them as his own family. Zeke also refuses to attack women and children, saying he would choose to die instead of hurting them, this is rather ironic as he spent lot of time with Damon, and the latter only follow his instincts. He also has shown to look up to Peter Reyes. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities When first introduced, Zeke had very few fighting capabilities seen as he was capable of handling a pipe with ease in order to defeat a thief. Alongside Drake, he once defeated a group of bandits in order to save Damon. It's unknown how much high or low his grades were at the Academy of Magic since he quit quite early, Shan suggested they were average though. His abilities wouldn't bloom until he asked Damon's grandfather to train him. Zeke could now fight bandits with his bare hands and even magic, each day Shan would train him and Drake since they kind of took care of Damon's well being. Futurely, Zeke would surpass Damon's fighting skills despite the latter being trained under powerful teachers like Honorium. At the hireling test, he defeated an skilled mage as Alexander Wavves with relative ease while saying the fight was just to test out his new prowess. Physical Prowess *'Incredible Strength': *'Formidable Speed': *'High Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': *'High Endurance': *'Formidable Stamina': *'Good Intellect': *'High Pain Tolerance': Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Expert Boomerang User': Magical Abilities Incredible Magical Power: *'Expert Eternano Control': *'Heat Resistance': Magic Elementarization (元素化 Gensoka lit. "Becoming the Element") |collapsed = yes }} Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of fire. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. Zeke is an expert user of this Magic, being able to use it in diverse ways. He is able to create fire constructs that are similar to that of Fire-Make and is also able to body turn completely into flames, granting him limited intangibility. He uses his Fire Magic in his own unique way which he has dubbed Flame's Arts (炎の芸術, Honō no Geijutsu). These techniques are devastating as the fire produced from them are equivalent, or even greater, to the fire produced from Flame God Slayer Magic. However despite the numerous advantages that he holds by using his flames, Zeke does not seem to use colored forms of fire. Though for reasons not yet known, whenever he gets sick, Zeke's fire becomes noticeably dark in color. Later on in the series, when Zeke masters his fire magic, he becomes completely immune to heat-based attacks and is able to make his body extraordinarily hot. * Blaze's Collapse (崩炎, Hōen): Blaze's Collapse is a powerful Fire Magic spell and Zeke's main spell. To prefom this spell, Zeke will will raise the motion of the magical particles around the palm of his hand to create fire. Once he has done that, Zeke will manipulate and focus his fire to be launched towards his opponent, leaving a trail of brilliant fire in his wake. Upon making contact, this fire will detonate in the form of destructive explosions, having the capability to destroy a house. Zeke is able to use this spell with great ability, changing the shape and effect of it whenever he sees fit. This can be seen when Zeke was able destroy a great amount of bandit ships that were trying to force themselves into the Hyunga Republic; he did this by extending the range of his spell. He can also amplify the power of his spell as he was able to destroy three house full of Dark Mages when he took the time to charge his spell. This spell is based loosely off of Ace's Hiken or Fire Fist. * Blaze's Lotus: Crimson Flame (炎蓮・紅火, Enren Kōka): One of the strongest attacks of Zeke, which on the user flying with the enemie and begin to hits him a lot of times. This magic despite being fire based, needs physical strength, nor the user will collapse as this attack needs a lot of magic. The technique is started by kicking the enemy sending him high into midair, the user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed. Once the attack is ended, the enemy will be sent back to the ground crashing it, covered with the attack's aura and with lots of wounds. Equipment *'Weighted Limiters': In order to preserve Zeke's strength until he needs it the most, he had a blacksmith craft special restraints that shrunk the size of his muscles so long as he wore them. In other words, his mucles would be preserved until he wore the weights off. With this, Zeke got half of his overall prowess restrained, which means he may not use all of his power whenever he fights an opponent. Whenever Zeke takes them off, his body will pass through a great change, increasing his mass and size along with releasing the rest of his power. However, it is still revealed that he got an invisible collar around his neck which happens to restrain his magical power only at 70%. *'Boomerang': Status This is shown to be Belenus's status when he's at his 25% state meaning that this is not his full attributes. This was first stated when explaining about how monstruous the Wardens are. If calculated right after his powerup, it could be said he's one of the most powerful Knights. Trivia *He is based off of Adell from the Disgaea Series. *'Belenus' is the name of a god of fire and healing, derived from the root bel, it can mean Shining. Adroushan is an armenian name which means Temple of Fire-Worship. Then the character's name can literally mean Shining Temple. *Since Belenus technically has two names, readers shouldn't find strange the article or people referring to him one way or another. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Tsupawa User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Participant at Galley Category:Warden Category:Draco Family